Minotauro
by T. Lecter
Summary: Ontem a noite eu tive um sonho. No sonho eu estava no inferno. E o inferno era aqui, ao lado dele. O inferno tinha o meu sobrenome. // PRESENTE SURPRESA PARA CHIBI ANNE!


**Minotauro**

-

Ontem a noite eu tive um sonho. No sonho eu estava no inferno. E o inferno era aqui, ao lado dele. O inferno tinha o meu sobrenome.

-

_Presente para Chibi Anne._

-

O mundo é feito de ilusões. Sei disso por que já fui alvo de muitas e alimento ainda outras das quais não fui capaz de desistir. Minhas ilusões tem nomes de pessoas que sinceramente eu não sei se merecem tamanha atenção. Ou talvez eu apenas não lembre.

Quando saio a noite em busca de alguma distração, seja ela humana, musical ou alcóolica _(ou quem sabe os três)_, costumo pensar nesses nomes e na intensidade de suas luzes, o que é equivalente ao quão cego fico ao lembrar deles.

_Anna_ costumava ser a que mais me incomodava. Acho que por causa de seu gênio explosivo - ou por causa dos cabelos loiros, lisos e inquietos como o coração dela. Anna me provocava calafrios. Não de medo ou ansiedade, era a mais pura sensação de alegria do mundo. Anna me fazia sentir vivo, apesar de tudo.

_Apesar de tudo._

Esse _'tudo'_ do qual falo - _e tenho medo_ - é uma junção de todas as coisas ruins do mundo, encaixadas na minha vida e trazendo meu sobrenome. _Inferno Asakura_. Acho que era mais ou menos isso.

Apesar disso, Anna conseguia arrancar risadas de mim. Eu só conseguia arrancar-lhe reclamações. Acho que eu não sabia amar, ou não queria, ou não entendia como isso funcionava - _ou não a amava_, simplesmente.

Sinto falta dela. E sinto falta do _Ren_. Mesmo ele tendo sido um patife às vezes. O nome dele costuma voltar a minha mente com muita freqüência. Acho que era por causa daquele orgulho besta - _que me faz rir até nas lembranças_. Lembro da irmã dele, _Jun_, e de como ela era estranha. Acho que por acreditar que ninguém tinha sentimentos - _ou alguma coisa assim_, não lembro tão bem quanto queria.

Ren se tornou um amigo quando eu menos esperava. E tornou-se lembrança por causa de minhas escolhas estranhas. Mais estranhas que aquele penteado dele.

Anna, Ren... eles eram _meus amigos_. Ou pelo menos gosto de acreditar nisso. Sou meio desligado, de qualquer forma. Posso ter entendido tudo errado.

_Sinceramente eu tenho o dom de fazer escolhas erradas._

A pior delas é a que me leva até ele hoje. E ele, como todo o inferno que me cerca, tem o meu sobrenome. _Asakura no Hao_. Meu irmão, rival, companheiro, meu segredo.

Hao domina meus pensamentos sóbrios. Seria ridículo e até cômico eu dizer que bebo para esquecer, mas é mais ou menos isso. Bebo para esquecer o que o Hao se tornou para mim e para lembrar o que os outros eram.

Não estou bêbado agora. Mas é noite, fim de semana, a rua parece um labirinto e ele é o minotauro que me procura - _e fareja bem_.

_Todos tem um minotauro em seus labirintos, não é mesmo?_

No entanto eu não estou buscando a saída. Estou nos braços da fera, sob o domínio dela. Eu que não suporto a idéia de ser subordinado, deixando-me guiar pelo meu irmão. Eu sempre achei que o odiava. Mas há algo além do ódio, acima do amor, acima de _tudo_, que me faz querer ficar exatamente como estou.

_Nos braços dele._

É uma noite escura. Ando sozinho. Só eu sei para onde ir. Só eu sei que ele estará lá. _Nem sei por que_. O meu mapa são as ruas mais desertas. É por ali que ele vai. Com aquele sorriso... Sorriso de quem não sente nada. Sorriso de quem brinca com quem sente alguma coisa.

_O brinquedo sou eu._

Eu e a minha sobriedade.

A salvação é o esquecimento do que sinto em troca da lembrança do que já fui. Não há bebida ou pessoa ou noitada ou magia alguma que faça isso por mim.

_Então me acostumo._

* * *

Já estou perdido. Ele olha pra mim, ele toca meu rosto, sorri e então eu entro.  
(_Tudo como ele planeja._)

E quando menos espero todas as lembranças e os nomes  
_(e o tudo)_  
fogem da minha memória. Qualquer coisa me leva a ele.

As luzes,  
_(a de Anna tinha cabelos loiros, mas não me lembro de Anna) _  
e o orgulho de Ren... Ren... Ren devia me fazer lembrar de alguma coisa.  
_(Penteado estranho, Ren. Jun. Onde estaria Jun? Quem era Jun?) _

Tudo foge de mim quando Hao me toma nos braços.  
_E fingimos não saber de nada._

* * *

Estou num labirinto. A noite é escura, mas há luzes. Todas sem nome. _A noite é o labirinto_. O Minotauro me aguarda em uma das encruzilhadas. Tem cabelos longos, uma cama grande e lábios pecadores.

Ele me abraça, beija, morde minha sanidade com seus dentes iluminados pelo diabólico sorriso. Por que ele não para de sorrir? _Por que sempre sorri pra mim?  
_  
Asakura no Hao. Inferno. Yoh. Tudo são sinônimos. O que me embriaga é o perfume dele, o que bebo é o medo de perder a fera que me mantém preso.

E durante a noite em que ele me beijava, em que ele fazia comigo o que jamais permiti a mais ninguém fazer, adormeci e sonhei com o inferno.

* * *

O inferno era ali, ao lado dele.  
O inferno era Asakura no Hao.  
O demônio era Asakura no Hao.  
A eternidade era _Asakura... no... Hao_.

E embora eu deteste a embriaguês, às vezes gosto de lembrar das luzes de Anna e Ren. Embora eu já nem consiga imaginar como eram os olhos dele. As luzes ficaram gravadas.

No fim do labirinto  
_(tem fim?)_  
eu talvez os encontre.

Mas não estou realmente procurando a saída.  
Estou buscando o Minotauro.  
Estou buscando o Hao.

E não me importo, de verdade, em saber que já estou no inferno.  
É por que no fundo eu sei...  
Hao está comigo.

_Apesar de tudo._

Esse_ 'tudo' _do qual falo - _e tenho medo_ - é uma junção de todas as coisas ruins do mundo, encaixadas na minha vida e trazendo meu sobrenome.

_Inferno Asakura. _

Acho que era mais ou menos isso.  
_Não me lembro mais._

* * *

**N/A:** NADA MAIS ME LEMBRO. Antes de manchar minha reputação com os _pirulitos do zorro borbulhantes de amor_, eu decidi escrever isso pra você, Anne.

_ONTEM EU SONHEI UM SONHO (Q-) MUITO ESTRANHO! EU ERA UM CACHORRO DA RAÇA PASTOR ALEMÃO E ESTAVA TENTANDO DEVORAR A NANÁ! LOL! _

Bom, isso não tem nada a ver com nada... mas era só pra registrar que o dia hoje está estranho. Eu tenho medo! O.O' Acordei com o barulho da chuva, vi minha vizinha só de toalha na calçada (na chuva) e ri muito. Depois eu lembrei que hoje é feriado nacional. WA-WA-WAT?

Essa fic não faz sentido. Mas gosto de coisas nonsense. Gosto muito de você, Anne. s2

/FOGE


End file.
